Wedding Rhymes and Blushing Brides
by nothingmoreridiculous
Summary: There is a wedding on the horizon, and Alice will be prepared. Rated for the use of nursery rhymes and other allusions. mild BxE


Mucho thanks to the beta ninja, who continues to fight off my gramatical errors with his mad skills. (Everyone needs a beta with insomnia; no they are always looking for something to do at night. D )

I don't own them. (I don't know why I write these things any more; I'm a student for Pete's sake- I have no monies!)

So, here's the 411 on this fic; I decided to take Alice out of her box for a _drabble_. Turns out, getting Alice out of the box is the easy part; once she is free she talks your ear off and a _drabble_ becomes a _1,214 word oneshot_.

I plead insanity. Or at least exhaustion.

So, without further ado, a word, (or 1,214 words) from Alice;

* * *

The dress was perfect, the flowers were perfect, the place was perfect and the couple was perfect. I had the perfect wedding all planned out (With myself as a bridesmaid, of course) and Edward and Bella were going to _love_ it, but of course it would have to be a surprise; I'd have to put the catalogues away before he got back, but I could 'see' that I had time.

This time that thought was no comfort to me; I could not _wait_ for the big day (as a vampire counts time, a few years was nothing at all, but I was anxious as a human waiting for Christmas anyway) and in the quiet seclusion of my room, the plans seemed so much more imminent, encouraging the excitement.

I hefted my newly-delivered bridal magazine, (ordered out under Esme's name, so the Forks mailman wouldn't start wondering why a supposed high school student was getting literature on marriage by the bushels) and flipped though the glossy pages at vampire speed. White _gown, pretty flowers, big cake_… All traditional, and all _overused_.

This was all old news. What was that phrase? 'Something borrowed, something new, something old, something blue'? I could do that easily.

Too easily.

This could be made challenging, though. I rolled off the bed and skipped to my desk. Pulling out a clean sheet of paper, I made for the pens and began to sketch, drawing each item as it came to mind.

_Something borrowed; _It took me less than a second to think of it. My (And Jasper's) favorite garter seemed to appear under my flying hand. It would be perfect- after all, from what I had seen; there would be _no_ getting Bella into Victoria's Secret to get a proper one of her own.

_Something new; _This was harder, but the most fun. I spent two days, (one full weekend) doing almost nothing but doodles; a sash here, a little bit of lace there. The dress would be new. to Bella, to Edward, to everything. Perfect.

_Something old_; Here, I almost snickered. _'What about Edward? One hundred and seven is old, right?' _No, that didn't count…

_What if… _Could something be old _and_ new? My hand flew back to the dress sketch.

The slimming modern dress began to change under my pen. A high-neck grew out of the less-than-modest neckline, the sleeves began to change shape, the bodice slowly transformed.

A 1920's style wedding gown, made in the twenty-first century; old style for Edward, new style for Bella, Old time for Bella, new time for Edward. Old and New.

I took a moment to smile at my genius as the dress began to swirl hazily in my mind's eye, mixing with other flickers of what would one day be reality.

Now… _something blue_; this one really and truly stumped me. I poured over my paper for ages, sketching an re-sketching; Blue flowers? To impersonal- blue shoes? Didn't match the dress- blue dress? Didn't fit the whole 20's theme.

It wasn't often I was so utterly stumped by a _color_, and this loss was annoying me- enough that Jasper stayed away that night, and the rest of my well-meaning family heeded his warnings.

_Blue blue blue blue…_

_Something blue…_

_Blue… _

When I opened my eyes again, (they'd been shut for hours while I thought) the room was gone. Flecks of color whirled in and out of my line of sight, searching the future, near and far.

_Blue…_

Suddenly, the whirling stopped.

_Two figures are standing in a room- the place is indistinct, undecided, but the people are there, concrete, real. Bella is shyly hiding behind her hair, Edward's smile is adoring and genuine. _

_He begins to speak, but his words are hard to understand. They are probably compliments though; by the way Bella is blushing. _

_There is another sudden whirl of color, another decision made, and the scene comes into sharper focus. Now, I can almost see what they are wearing. Bella is mostly a blur, but the blur is a lovely shade of blue. They now appear to be sitting across from one another, not a car… a restaurant? _

_Edward is speaking again, and this time I can make some of it out. _

"_That color blue looks lovely with your skin…"_

The vision was gone.

"Blue!" I crowed, scrambling up from my slumped position. "Blue!" So it wasn't just a silly rhyme in this case- Edward _liked_ it.

"…_with your skin..."_

And just then, I had it. As my imaginings became reality, I realized the problem with this picture. I couldn't help the sigh. They _were_ perfect but…

'_Damn. Looks like we're going to Victoria's Secret after all…'_

That one promised to be difficult. Maybe I could just get them for her? But what size…

--

The following days passed rather quickly, and my routine stayed very much the same; follow Bella with my eyes, (both natural and psycic), comfort Jazz at school, dash home and plan more of the upcoming wedding. I kept careful tabs on Bella at school, (Edward would want to know, eventually) and that was helping with the preparations- what should look best with her jaw line? Which skirt would be more flattering to her figure? Pretty soon constant exposure to the sad charade Bella called _fashion sense_ had me working up an entire wardrobe. She would thank me someday.

Caught up in all the hustle, I almost didn't catch Edward returning until it was too late. The vision caught me halfway through putting the finishing touches on a line of very cute (and very flattering) skirts which _Edward_ would thank me for someday.

I saw his tires on the driveway only five short minuets (give or take- his dashboard clock was hard to see from that angle) before it became reality. Suddenly afraid of losing my game, I dashed to stow my things, and began cover tactics.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves …" _One of the surest ways to keep Edward out was to annoy him away.

He was in the kitchen by the time I got everything hidden safely from prying eyes- (even Edward's) and made it downstairs. He and Carlisle were speaking softly, heads bowed, but we could all hear the somber words. "It will be alright son. I have faith…" The sorrowful unsure words made strange patterns with my happiness. Of course, _they_ didn't know yet…

"What if I hurt her?" Edward's voice was pained. He was unsure of his course- then why had he come home? "_Because he needs her…_ _I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES_ —"But it was too late. Edward's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed on my face.

"Alice." He just breathed the word, and I knew he knew something- thankfully, I also knew what he knew he didn't really know-"What. Did. You. See?" He was still blissfully oblivious.

"Edward, I think you should introduce yourself."

The wedding plans were almost done- now that he was back from Alaska, Edward and Bella might as well meet.

* * *

When I realized where this fic was going, I just about died laughing. I would be so pissed if I were Edward.

Hopefully someone laughed with me.

Make Alice happy; review. (Not that she dosen't already know what you're going to say, but still... its a nice gesture.)


End file.
